


The letter

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKF, F/M, Letter from Dean, Love, M/M, Supportive Dean, no im not crying, you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> I am backkkkk yaaaaaaaaas,   
> I'm really happy to be writing again and very dead from spn's latest eps nice
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I was kinda sad so I needed some deanno

Dear Y/N,

I know you need space. I know you need time. I know you need to heal. I know that you may never wanna see me again and I understand. There will be days when you won't want to fight anymore. Days when everything will seem useless. Days when you wont want to see another human being. Well let me tell you something. I'll be there. No matter how far away you push me, whatever you think you are, nothing will change the way I feel about you baby. And I wish, you could know what I feel. Because it can't be expressed. You.Are.Enough. Remember that for me. Don't let those sons of bitches get to you, fight it y/n, fight it. I'll be right next to you. No matter what you say, I'll always be here, because you're worth it. And don't you ever forget my words sweetheart. 

I love you.   
Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests! Have a great day!


End file.
